Knight
"We are the guardians of our people. We stand strong against all invaders. Duty is our shield, order: our weapon. When we defend the weak, we are...immortal." The Knights are one of the three playable factions in For Honor. It is their belief that many, if not all of the ancient ruins were built by their ancestors. The Knights had been scattered for centuries but have begun to reunite under a single banner, that of the Iron Legion. There are those still, however, who choose to gather their own "Legion", and their alliance with the Iron Legion is shaky at best. Overview Though seen as a single group, the Knights are hardly unified. There are many Legions in Ashfeld, the most prominent being The Iron Legion. Each Legion is an independent army that serves to protect and rule over a specific area- usually around their largest fortress or Sanctuary. Each Legion has its own Circle- a group of highly ranked individuals who serve as advisors for the Legion in questions Warlord. For Knights, honor and duty go hand-in-hand. Oaths were not lightly broken and many knights serve warlords they do not look highly upon. Honor was not tied to imprisonment as doing so was considered an act of mercy. Notable Legions * Blackstone Legion * Iron Legion * Regal Legion * Royal Legion Symbol Emblem Significance *Order *Ancestral Roots *Protection Colors *Yellow - Knowledge and Strength *Green - Hope and Stability *White - Goodness and Purity Classes Equipment "Bound by an unbreakable oath, We have sworn to defend our homeland to the death. Those who dare attempt to seize it, will be pacified by steel. We are the righteous, avowed to shield the weak from the wicked. Where lawlessness and oppression reign, we deliver swift and uncompromised justice. We are the noble knights of the Iron Legion. Stand with us, or be judged by our blades." Armor The Knights wear a mix of various cloth, chainmail, and plate armor pieces. Weapons Longsword - The long sword is a straight doubled-edged sword with a crossguard. The heavy pommel at the handle is for balancing, making the center of gravity near the handle and making it capable of being wielded by both two hands and one. The pommel also allows what is called 'Mordhau' (murder-stroke), where the wielder grips the blade and swing the pommeled end of the sword like a mace. This allows the sword to penetrate armor where other swords cannot. Flail - The a weapon that was both difficult to master and difficult to fight against, the flail was a heavy metal bludgeon, sometimes spiked, connected to a wooden handle by a chain. If used in the wrong hands, this weapon could doom its wielder. Shield - Wooden shields were an excellent defense and not as unwieldy as one might believe. With it, warriors could simultaneously attack and defend. Shortsword & Dagger - Quickly drawn and swift in execution, this set of blades made up its lack of lethality with its enabling nature of rapid successive strikes. The shortsword & dagger was popular weapon for dueling. Poleaxe - These medieval polearms consisted of an axe with a pike connected to a long wooden shaft. These aspects allowed its wielder to strike from a safe distance with great force to even pierce armor. Gladius - The standard issue weapon of the Roman centurions. This short sword was swift and quick, allowing the soldier to engage in close combat with a primary focus in thrusting. Trident & Buckler - A polearm with three prongs designed for quick jabs and thrusts, along with the ability bludgeon with the end of its shaft. Meanwhile, although smaller than other shields, the buckler provided just as much protecting when in the right hands. Notable Knights *''The Warden'' - The main protagonist of the Knight campaign, joining the Blackstone Legion at the start of their campaign. *''Ademar'' - Holden Cross' second during the very first story mission, Warlords and Cowards. *''Apollyon'' - Warlord and leader of the Blackstone Legion. Primary antagonist in the For Honor campaign. *''Hervis Daubeny'' - An arrogant Warden warlord who deserted from the Blackstone Legion. *''Holden Cross'' - An honorable Lawbringer who was Apollyon's second-in-command of the Blackstone Legion. *''Julius'' - A Warden commander under Apollyon who was in charge of Odingard. *''Mercy'' - An apathetic Peacekeeper and member of the Blackstone Legion. *''Stone'' - A sarcastic Conqueror and member of the Iron Legion who later joined the Blackstone Legion. Media Images Samurai_vs_knights.jpg Two_samurai_vs_knight_-_for_honor.jpg Knights_warden_-_catapult_strike.jpg Knights_warden_overlooking_battle_-_for_honor.jpg Knights_campaign1_-_being_knighted.jpg Knights_the_legions_at_war_-_for_honor.jpg Knights_-_warden_vs_kensei.jpg Knights_-_warden_into_the_fray.jpg Knights_-_fight_at_harrowgate.jpg Knights_-_warden_image1.jpg Videos For Honor- Prepare For Glory As The Knights External Link *Official Website - Knights es:Caballeros Category:Factions